Increasingly, consumers are demanding portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), MP3 players, portable storage systems, advanced wireless telephones, cameras, and other handheld devices. Traditional non-volatile storage mediums, such as hard drives, floppy drives and other storage devices, are generally unsuitable for portable devices. These typical devices generally have moving parts and, as such, are subject to mechanical failure. In addition, such devices are bulky and consume a large amount of energy. As a result, developers are turning to solid-state non-volatile memory devices, such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory, for use in portable products.
To maintain compatibility with solid-state memory devices manufactured by various manufacturers using various device specifications and standards, electronic devices that access or include solid-state memory devices typically include a table of device parameters associated with each of the solid-state memory devices with which the electronic device is designed to be compatible. Given the large number of solid-state memory devices and device specifications for solid-state memory devices, such tables of device specifications may be large and occupy a considerable amount of memory on the electronic device. Moreover, these electronic devices may not be compatible with new memory devices manufactured using new device specifications and revised access parameters.
As such, an improved system and method for accessing solid-state memory devices would be desirable.